


Panic attack

by Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant/pseuds/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant
Summary: Your boyfriend Dick calms you down in Bastonge
Relationships: Richard Winters/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Panic attack

Bombs and grenades exploding right above your head, while snow falls peacefully out of the sky. Pieces of trees flying next to you, your friends screaming for a medic. Suddenly everything got quiet again, you were breathing heavily and your body was shaking. You heard a high pitch in your ears while trying to stand up, black spots appeared in your eyes. "Wheres babe -your foxhole mate- when you need him?" Your cheeks felt wet, it were tears. You got out of your foxhole, fell down on your knees and started to hyperventilate, the tears started to blur your eyesight. Being for such a long time in Bastonge messed with everyone's head. 

Suddenly you felt someone's arms wrapping around you and picking you up. "Y/n, it's okay, I'm here" Dick's voice made you calm down, his heat radiated and warmed you up. He carried you to his base, the other men that weren't wounded or busy were making a soft underground were Dick could ly you on. You felt his hand softly wipe away your tears, your vision cleared and you looked right in his beautiful eyes. You felt the storm inside you slowly fade away and get replaced with butterflies. "Richard" you whispered, you hugged him so hard he couldn't even breathe. When you pulled back you felt his lips connected with yours. Luz, Malark, Penkala and Muck gasped, you giggled. Dick helt you close for a few more minutes. "Dont ever scare me again like that y/n" Dick whispered in your ear. "I won't if i know you will always be there to calm me down." You answered to your boyfriend, you both smiled sheepishly. Doc checked up on you and gave you a Hershey's bar ofcourse your friends came to check on you too. Hell even Liebgott checked up on you, but you weren't sure if he was checking up on your or the chocolate. 

Dick stayed with you the whole time and you even had to convince him that you were ok after Doc checked upon you a second time and even third time. "If there is something you call me and I'll be there" he told you before you went back to your foxhole with babe. "Ofcourse my hero" you smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Eeew gross" babe commented, you both laughed.


End file.
